2009-06-17
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Mike Wilmot, Janeane Garofalo, Iain Hewitson, Guests: Mike Wilmot, Janeane Garofalo, Iain Hewitson, Shelley Harland Official description Episode Twenty One (17/06/2009) Our special guests this week are NZ folk singer turned celebrity chef Iain Hewitson, US actress and stand up comedian Janeane Garofalo, singer/songwriter Shelley Harland and comedian Mike Wilmot. Myf's Team Iain Hewitson is best known in Australia as a celebrity chef, but few know that he started his career in New Zealand as a folk singer. He was a guitarist in various bands, including New Zealand Battle of the Band's winners "Cellophane" and "Sebastian's Floral Array". However his talent for all things culinary won out and he went on to become one of Australia's most respected chefs. For the past 39 years has owned and operated a number of leading London wine bars and restaurants including Tolarno and The Lemon Tree. American comedian and actress, Janeane Garofalo was originally booked for a short stint in the West Wing, but managed to hang around for a lot longer than anyone expected. She started out doing the comedy circuits and caught the eye of Ben Stiller who cast her in his TV show, the Ben Stiller show in 1992. This led to her working on The Larry Sanders Show, earning her two Emmy Award nominations in 1996 and 1997. She went on to appear on such TV shows as SNL, Slice O'Life, All In. She is best known for her work in Reality Bites, a film directed by Ben Stiller. Alan's Team Shelley Harland is an singer songwriter who commutes between Sydney, New York and London. She was born in London, in a typical Cockney working class family". A chance meeting with Australian, James Wright led to them forming a band and her taking up singing full time. They moved to New York where Shelley worked as a private investigator by day and singer by night. In an 'only in New York' moment John Cale commissioned Shelley to work on one of his records. In 2006, after almost a decade in New York, Shelley and James moved to Sydney. Their studio Harght Land is full of guitars and keyboards, a glockspiel, and a rare Bluthner she bought for $500 in a Salvation Army store and which she later discovered was worth between $10,000 to $20,000. It's this piano that you hear on Shelley's debut solo album "Red Leaf" due out this year. To find out more about Shelley click here. Mike Wilmot is a Canadian comedian who describes himself in two sentences: I worry about everything. I like chicken wings. Since making it big in Britain, Mike has gone on to make a name for himself all around the world. His observations and one liner's about relationships and sex are enjoyed by women and men alike. He has also appeared on many British TV shows such as Never Mind the Buzzcocks . In 2005 he won two Canadian Comedy Awards for best male stand-up and best actor for his work in It's All Gone Pete Tong. He also starred alongside American comedian Rich Hall in the BBC television series Rich Hall's Fishing Show and Rich Hall's Cattle Drive. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes